


Musical Love

by lockewrites



Category: Parks and Recreation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: It isn't difficult at all to convince Andy to get matching tattoos.





	Musical Love

It was partially your idea and partially Andy’s idea to get matching tattoos. You’d wanted a tattoo for awhile but never found the time to get one. You were also pretty picky about what it was you wanted, although who wouldn’t be when whatever they chose would be permanently on their body.

Andy’s idea was to get the matching tattoo’s. You’d been looking online at tattoo parlors, trying to find which one had the better reviews when he’d noticed and questioned your purpose in it all. Of course he believed that it didn’t matter where you went to get a tattoo but he did agree that it would be fun to get a tattoo. Thus began the search for good couples tattoos.

Having been together for over a year meant there were plenty of inside jokes you could turn into a memorable tattoo. Andy wanted to get his character names tattooed but you disagreed not wanting to have Burt Macklin FBI on your arm.

So after much deliberating and debating, along with input from everyone at the Parks & Rec department the two of you had come to a conclusion. Since you had met Andy at one of his concerts and since he had told you he wanted to date you at a concert, it seemed only fitting that the couple’s tattoo should be music notes.

Which led you to be currently in a chair with your arm at an odd angle having someone permanently etch something on your arm. It was a bit painful like you had imagined it would be but it was going to be worth it. Andy was busy wandering around the shop looking at the templates and trying to convince you to get a dragon instead.

“But babe come on! It looks so cool”

“We already agreed on music notes. If you want a dragon you can come back and get a dragon”

“Or I could get a dragon now”

“But you promised”

“Fine”

You had to admit though, the dragon would be kinda cool on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
